


These Days

by TotallyTinkerbell



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Birthday Party, Established Relationship, Even turns 30, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Married Evak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyTinkerbell/pseuds/TotallyTinkerbell
Summary: Happy 21st birthday Even Bech NæsheimSong : These Days by Rudimental - Jess Glynne - Macklemore - Dan Caplen





	These Days

Hurra for deg som fyller ditt år!

Ja, deg vil vi gratulere!

Alle i ring omkring deg vi står,

og se, nå vil vi marsjere, 

bukke, nikke, neie, snu oss omkring,

danse for deg med hopp og sprett og spring,

ønske deg av hjertet alle gode ting!

Og si meg så, hva vil du mere?

Gratulere!

 

Even, Isak, Jakob, Jonas, Eva, Sana, Yousef, Mikael, Eskild, Linn.

 

On the head of a table that seated 5 people on either side a four year old boy was jumping up and down in excitement. Behind him, Even was holding on to his arms to prevent him from falling, as the little boy kept clapping and the people around the table couldn’t help but clap along. Truthfully the little bundle of joy had every single person in the room wrapped around his little finger at any sort of celebration. His dad’s birthday being no different.

 

“Okay Jakob, dad has to blow out the candles.” A voice then said coming from the side, and Jonas picked up the little kid from Even’s lap. Jonas playfully tossed the kid over his shoulder, from where he reached over to ‘aunt eva’ squealing.

 

Even was only distracted for a moment before he felt a hand on his shoulder and Isak was looking at him with a smile. Even smiled back, then looking back at the cake. Which was ridiculously overkill but apparently Eskild had it made especially for him and so who was Even to say no to a custom cake with pink, yellow and blue frosted letters spelling “Gratulerer med dagen Even” and a big “30” beneath. 

 

“Make a wish baby.” Isak spoke and when Even looked up again he was raising his eyebrows, hurrying him along. And that move used to be Even’s trademark thing, but not anymore after a total of 8.5 years living together, minus the 4 months that Even filmed a project in Reykjavik and minus the three weeks Isak spend backpacking through Europe with Jonas. They had now picked up on little mannerisms, and they had created their own habits and traditions.Like celebrating every single birthday, no matter how reluctant Even was to celebrating the day he was born. 

 

2017 had been the first year. Isak had gotten Even a small little package, which revealed to be a voucher-set for romantic dates and sexual fantasies. Which they used throughout the next few months, and it was great. It was about them, and Even would gladly celebrate with Isak.

 

When 2018 came around, Even was in the middle of studying film at TIFF, and him and Isak’s relationship wasn’t as new anymore. They had gotten to know each other. Even had learned that Isak loved fiercely, and he had watched him grow more confident every day. In the same way Isak had gotten to know the softer side of Even. The Even who wasn’t always so sure about himself. Who doubted himself a lot. Who struggled. A lot.

 

Yet not today. Today, almost 10 years after he first sat around a table with this group of people, he was the happiest person alive. And that was what he celebrated now on his birthdays. He celebrated that he was happy. That he had a good life, and that he was alive, and healthy. And that Isak was alive and healthy. And since a little over 2 years ago, for Jakob to be healthy and loved.

 

And that little monkey certainly was loved, running around being chased by his ‘uncle eskild’ and poking Eva’s stomach which the four year old pointed out was the same size of the balloons that were floating around in the living room.

 

Balloons, a coffee table with presents. A bookshelf with cards from Lea in Canada, and from Noora and William in London. One from his cousin Henrik who went skiing in the US and broke his arm the first day, the idiot. One from Chris Berg, to his surprise. It had a voucher for free ice-cream in it too, whatever that meant. According to Sana, Vilde had texted happy birthday too. Magnus basically wrote him an entire poem on facebook and Mahdi posted a 420-birthday-meme on his wall.

 

Which yes, he now had facebook again. Not that there was much on there about him. It was mainly about other people. His son in particular. Jakob on the jungle gym. Jakob in swim class. Jakob and Isak in the park in St Hanshaugen. Even truly was one of those dads.

 

“Blow the candles dad!” Jakob then whined, and Even looked up, smiling. Then he blew out the candles, and he turned back to Isak, who was frowning a bit by the way that Even was looking at him. Still looking at him, perhaps. Because even after nearly a decade of them together, Even still felt like the air was knocked out of his chests when Isak would look up at him, blink a few times and then have his lips curl into a smile. A smile that he usually reserved just for Even. A smile that said “I love you.” “You’re my home” or simply “Thank you” without words.

 

“I don’t need to make a wish.” Even then said silently, while the people around them were still clapping and Eva was taking charge on cutting the cake because nobody could protest the pregnant girl getting the biggest slice of cake. And Even glanced over briefly, Sana and Yousef feeding each other the cake while Eskild poured everyone some more champagne. Mikael who was in a seemingly interesting discussion with Linn about… Paradise Hotel? 

 

Even shook his head, a little chuckle escaping him before Eskild handed Jakob back over to Isak, who was startled a little bit from the toddler on his back, and Even pulled them close into his arms, looking away to not reveal the tears in his eyes.

“I got everything I need right here.” he said, burying his face in Isak’s neck, placing a little kiss on the top of Jakob’s head. “I love you.”

 

Isak pulled back a bit so he could look at Even, and the look in his eyes said more than a thousand words.

 

The magic was cut by the voice in between them.

“Now can we open presents?” Jakob whined, and Isak just laughed at the priorities they had taught their son, before putting him on the ground again and turning back to Even. “I love you too. Now, you heard the little prince. It’s present time.”

 

Jonas looked up at that, making his way to the coffee table quickest, holding out his present. “It’s from all of us. Eh, me and Magnus and Mahdi. Eva’s contribution is going to be added later.” Jonas said, before urging Even to open the small little package in his hands.

 

Which he then did, curiosity taking over as he took off the wrapping paper.

 

“2 weeks in Marocco? For the two of us?” Even said, a bit shocked and Isak immediately grabbed the present out of his hands to inspect it himself. Because no way this could be right. No way his friends had the kind of money to pull this off. “Hva faen?”

 

“I’m going to be on that flight, and I will get you guys into first class.” Eva winked, and Jonas smiled at his girlfriend, who was the center of the last celebration when they celebrated her promotion at Viking Airlines.

 

“Two weeks though?” Even asked, pointing at the present that Jakob was trying to steal from Isak’s hands.

 

“Monkey, monkey… It’s not yours.” Eskild said taking Jakob onto his hip. “But you know, you do get to enjoy it. Because you’re spending 2 weeks with uncle Eskild and aunt Linn next month.” 

 

Isak did a double take looking at Eskild, and then he looked over and Even and what? “What? Next month already?”

 

Jonas just nodded with the biggest grin on his face, and Mikael groaned, holding up the gift in his hands. “Well that’s sort of mean. Now my present won’t top that. Hey Ev, why don’t you say we go together okay? You can stay away from your husband for a few days. I haven’t been back in Morocco in years!” Mikael argued, but Even just pulled Isak in by his waist, and shook his head;

 

“No can’t do. Handful of nights, maybe. But we’re not spending weeks apart anymore, that was the deal.”

 

Mikeal sighed deeply, mumbling something about ‘yeah, cheesiest wedding vows ever’ before handing over the present. Even opened the square box with care, and gasped a little when the first letters appeared.

 

“A vintage… No way!” Even said, putting the camera down and moving over to hug Mikael. Mikael seemed to cheer up at that, looking over at Yousef who gave him a thumbs up, before looking at Sana and after a short wordless conversation, Sana reached in her bag and gave Yousef a small package too.

 

“Our turn. Sana and I have a gift too. We couldn’t leave it out there, with that little monkey running around potentially spoiling the surprise.” Yousef said, pointing at Jakob who was eating a piece of cake on Isak’s lap. Isak who, in his mind, had been packing for Morocco for the past few minutes.

 

“So ehm, our present isn’t exactly something that just goes for today. It’s also a long term thing.” Yousef said, looking over at his wife a bit unsure, but Sana just nodded encouragingly, and Yousef signaled Even to open the present. 

 

“Sana and I compromised that even though godparents aren’t really a thing in Islam, we would still want our son to have you, Even Bech Næsheim, as his extra special uncle. So yeah eh, would you mind giving me parenting advice for the next 18 years and pass along your wisdom to this little man?” Yousef said, his hand resting on Sana’s stomach.

 

Gasps were heard all over the room, and Eva was crying, Jonas pulling her in for a hug ending up in Eva crying on his shoulder, cursing because now her make-up was ruined, and Sana passing her a tissue, causing both of them to start laughing. They were pregnant at the same time.

 

“What the hell Yousef? Seriously? I mean…congratulations man!” he laughed. “But I… Eh… I mean, isn't that like… what about… what… what about…” 

 

“Even.” Isak cut in, putting a hand on Even’s arm, and smiling, calming him down instantly.. “This is a great honor. Just shut up and take it.”

 

“Okay we don’t need quotes about Evak’s wedding night.” Eskild shouted from the corner of the room, and everyone there started laughing even more; Isak rolling his eyes and Linn telling Eskild there were kids in the house, but Even just shrugged. Truthfully he and Isak were open about things with Jakob. 

 

They had been since they first became his foster parents two years ago, and when they signed the adoption papers three months ago they explained to their son that they would be a family because they loved each other. The step to explaining Isak and Even’s “special type of love” was made soon after, because a) they had a curious kid and b) Isak and Even still couldn’t get enough of each other. Surprisingly, the four year old had been pretty chill with the info, exclaiming to his grandparents that “aunt Eva and uncle Jonas are having a baby because they love each other and when a boy and a girl make love they make a baby. But dad and pappa can’t do that so they got me because they too were in love.” and that was it.

 

“Yeah well, enough about this topic in general now.” Isak said, looking in between Even and Yousef. “Even…”

 

“Yeah. Yes, of course I want do be the special uncle to this baby. Don’t worry Sana, I will not quote any religious verses besides the Quran. Promised.” Even said, before leaning in to hug her, and Sana smiled fondly.

 

“You can quote some Even Bech Næsheim specials, but only when he’s 18.” Sana said, giving him a little wink before Even moved on to hug Yousef. An elaborate hug that showed just how much weight had fallen off of his shoulders by asking Even, and Isak exchanged a look with Sana to see she was relieved too. 

 

Even then looked up when Linn stepped forward, reaching out into her bag and pulling out a DVD of ‘Memoirs of a Geisha’. “We watched this together at the kollektiv. I sort of took it, because I liked it. Thank you for hanging out at the kollektiv on Sundays all those years ago.” she said with a smile, and Even stopped for a bit to register it. Linn’s smile. Something he had seen way more often. But something he would never see too much of.

 

“Thanks Linn. I thought I had lost it.” he then turned to Isak and smiled sheepishly. “Sorry for claiming you threw it out.”

 

“I told you!” Isak replied, mimicked by the curly blonde haired boy on his lap, who then jumped off and started running around the apartment. Then he ran into his room, followed in by Jonas and Eva who had certainly set the example when it came to godparents. 

 

Even followed Isak’s stare off to the second door in the hallway, and he smiled fondly. He remembered like it was yesterday when they bought this apartment from Even’s first big movie paycheck four years ago. Back then they had explained the extra room as a guest bedroom or an office. Until they decided to turn it into something else. Something more. 

 

Until they decided to turn them into something more. Into a family.

 

Isak then noticed Even daydreaming again and now that everyone was done with their round of birthday presents, Isak bit his lips and took Even’s hand, pulling him up form the couch and over to the hallway, closing the door to their bedroom behind the two of them.

 

“Isak, we have people in our living room, we can’t.”

 

Isak cut him off with a kiss. He pulled Even close and just breathed him in, and Even’s lips moved against Isak’s effortlessly, as if they never did anything else.The kiss was passionate, just on the verge of something more, but Even sensed at the way Isak held him close, his hands roaming slowly over Even’s skin and not the slightly more frantic way Even was used to in these situations.

 

“Ev… Do you… Do you remember that conversation we had. Like…. 5 weeks ago?” Isak asked, once their lips were finally separated, but Isak’s face was still burried in the crook of Even’s neck. Even nodded, leaning into Isak’s touch. He sort of forgot how they ended up in each other’s arms on the bed exactly, but it was his favorite place to be with Isak so he didn’t mind. And he certainly did remember that conversation.

 

“Do you remember we talked about having another kid? Giving Jakob a sibling?” Even looked at Isak now, his full attention on the words Isak was saying. And he was saying them with a smile.

 

He nodded to encourage Isak along.

 

“Well, I think you’re the greatest dad.” Isak said, his hand burried in Even’s hair at the base of his neck. “And I do think it would be great for Jakob to have a brother or sister. And so I talked to the lady at the agency. A few weeks ago. And yesterday she called me back. She said our file was selected.”

 

Even bit his lip to contain he smile spreading on his lips, but Isak was smiling widely.

 

“We’re having another baby Even.”

 

“Fy faen, I love you so much.” Even said, pulling Isak back into his arms, and he melted in the embrace a little, the thought of them being a family of four completing the picture in his head to perfection.

 

Well perhaps not always perfection. Perhaps there would still be hard days. Perhaps Jakob would be bullied in third grade for wearing nailpolish. Perhaps Astrid would come home with bruises because she stood up for a kid that was being bullied. Perhaps Even would slip into depression when his dad suddenly passes away. Perhaps Lea moves in with them after losing her job in Canada, and Isak and Even hardly talk anymore for a while because things are just to busy with work and family and all the things they have to be there for besides each other. Until they finally find each other again. 

 

They’re in their fifties. Unloading the car as Jakob shoves the camera, one Even bought with the money of his first summer job which he now calls vintage, in their faces. Asking questions about “what is the secret to happiness?” and Even can’t do anything but shrug.

 

“Love. And celebrating birthdays. Every single one of them.”

 

\---

Gratulerer med dagen Even!

 


End file.
